Princess
Princess is the female member of the science ninja team known as G-Force. She holds the rank of G-3, is code-named the Swan, and is the demolitions expert on the team. She appears in Battle of the Planets/Witchblade crossover. Biography Imprisonment On a mission to scout the Earth for Spectra forces, Princess motorcycle tire blows up, causing her to crash. She's then surrounded by Spectra soldiers who try to apprehend her. Although Princess manages to takedown some of the soldiers, she's eventually overwhelmed and brought to their prison. Moments later, she notices a small girl sneaking into her cell, carrying food and basic medication for other prisoners. After taking some food, the two other prisoners decide to investigate the stranger. As they approach her, Princess does a back flip and cuts free her binds into the rock behind her. This display of extreme physical prowess comes at the cost of her own strength and she asks the girl to give her water. The girl points out that, other prisoners are afraid of the stranger except for her. Princess then tells, that they shouldn't be afraid as she's here to help them. The girl says that she knew this the moments she saw her and asks the stranger how did she break free of her restraints. Princess explains, that the acoustics in the cell revealed the dimensions of her confinement and the smell clued her that they where underground, hence shark rock walls. Princess then proceeds to take out a pill out of a secret compartment in her boot heel, which will counteract the tranquilizer darts the invaders shot her with. She then reassures the girl, that as soon as she contacts her friends they will be shutting this place down and get everyone to safety. She then realizes that her bracelet is gone and begins frantically search for it, only for the girl to reveal her, that the invaders took it. They then hear, that the invaders are coming back and the girl tells Princess to pretend that she is still in her restraints. The girl then proceeds to hide in a vent. Having failed to find the little girl, the invaders discuss if they should inform their leader, Zoltar about the stranger they managed to capture. In the end they decide that they should tell no one how they allowed a tourist to wander onto base camp without anyone noticing her. They reveal, that the prisoners will be soon offered to the artifact for the sacrifice. Meanwhile, the stranger is contacted by the Witchblade who tells her that it is the means of her revenge, much to the women's confusion. Princess then tells the Witchblade to get out of her head, thinking that she's losing her mind. The Witchblade reassures her, that she's no losing her mind and was chosen by the artifact to be its bearer. When Princess came to Earth to review this target so that her team could strike it with the utmost efficiency, the Witchblade blew up her motorcycle tire. Witnessing how she dealt with the invaders that surrounded her, the Witchblade knew at that moment, that she was worthy to become its bearer. Since the Witchblade entered her mind, it also lets Princess to witness the artifacts birth and to look upon those who have come before her. Princess isn't impressed with images sees see, passing it for a trick. She then rallies up the prisoners and comes up with a plan to escape their confinement. Two other prisoners aren't convinced by her plan, thinking that she is crazy. With the help of her skills, Princess manages to get out of her cell and kill a guard, that was guarding other cells. She then frees the prisoners as the invaders proceed run after them. Princess then hands the prisoners modified laser drills as a means to defend themselves. As the invaders confront Princess, she tells them to look up. When they comply, they see prisoners, armed with laser drills, standing on top of a rock. They then proceed to open fire and kill them. The rag-tag group of freedom fighters then mount an assault on the invaders. Suddenly, Reinhart contacts Princess through screens in the compound, revealing to have captured the little girl. He then forces her and the prisoners to give up and meet him in the citadel. The Witchblade In the citadel, Reinhart reveals that although he doesn't who she is or where she came from, the Witchblade has taken a liking to her and she won't be denied. Throughout history multiple women wore the Witchblade, women just like her. Reinhart also says, that the Witchblade is his life's obsession and he sold his soul to the devil, so to speak, in order to witness it. He then forces Princess to put on the artifact. As she approaches it, the Witchblade takes possession of her and notices an artifact of great power inside of her. Bonded with the Witchblade, Princess is forced to attack anyone in sight. During the confusion created by the massacre, the little girl escapes from Reinhart's grasps. As the Witchblade begins to tamper with Princess talisman, she calls out Mark. The now fully possessed stranger, attacks the invaders, even attacking their escape ships. The Witchblade then asks Princess how it feels to have the means of destroying her most hated enemy right in the palm of her hand. She answers that the feeling is liberating. Invaders then send all the forces, including giant machines to stop her. As the miners get stuck between in the crossfire, other members of the G-Force arrive to scene. Their leader, Mark points out that if not for the intense dispersal of energy showing up on the Phoenix's scanners they would never have pinpointed this area. Meanwhile a robot is about to crush a woman with her child, when its suddenly shot and destroyed. Mark tells Tiny that he didn't order to fire as they too close to civilians. Tiny explains that it wasn't him. As Mark questions as to who shot the machine, he's sees Princess, completely fused and taken over by Witchblade. She then attacks her fellow teammates as Mark orders Jason to take out a mech approaching them. Jason quickly flies up to the mech and proceeds to destroy it with one shot of his gun. Mark is then caught by the possessed Princess. He tries to break her out of the possession, which causes Princess to let out her suppressed emotions. Princess tells him, that she lost having identity the minute she was forced into joining G-Force, suppress the grief of losing her mother, abandoning her childhood and made into an assassin. Also forced to hide her feelings for someone she loves more than herself. Princess adds that if not for Spectra they all would have a real life. Mark then points out that if not for Spectra they would've never met and the five of them would've never been raised together. This words force Princess to lose her drive and focus, weakening the Witchblade's grip on her. It then forces her to attack her friends. The little girl then brings Princess lost bracelets and Mark quickly puts them on her. The bracelets push out the Witchblade from Princess, freeing her from its control. Princess then thanks the little girl for helping her. The girl tells that she wants to be a hero just like Princess when she grows up, but Princess answers that she already is one. Princess and Mark then watch as relief workers come to help the wounded denizens. They also notice that both Reinhart and the Witchblade disappeared. The two then rekindle their friendship. Personality On the outside, Princess is a courageous fighter of the G-Force. But inside, she hides great pain and emotions that she was forced to suppress as a member of the team. She yearned for a normal life and blamed Spectra for taking it from her. Powers & Abilities Powers * Witchblade: The Witchblade chose Princess to become its bearer and thus gave her access to various powers; ** Enhanced Strength: While under control of the Witchblade, Princess natural strength was enhanced to superhuman levels. During her attack on the G-Force, she was able to pick up and pin Mark to a wall with only one hand. ** Adaptive Armor: Just like most other bearers, Princess could envelope in protective armor. ** Shapeshifting: After being possessed by the Witchblade, Princess took a flying, serpent-like form. ** Tendril Creation: Princess could form sharp, metallic tendrils, that would rip apart both flesh and metal alike. ** Flight: The Witchblade formed a pair of wings for Princess, that gave her the ability of flight. ** Electrokinesis: After Witchblade tapped into Princess talisman, she could emit a surge of electricity from the gauntlet and use it for offense. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Princess was trained to be an efficient fighter. When her motorcycle broke down, she was able to takedown six armed Spectra soldiers until she was incapacitated. * Master Acrobat: Princess is a highly skilled acrobat and she incorporates this skills into her combat. She often can be seen using backflips in order to defeat her opponents. Gallery Princess13.jpg|Princess riding a motorcycle. Princess15.jpg|Princess fighting Spectra soldiers. Princess7.jpg|Princess captured by the Spectra. Princess9.jpg|Princess freeing herself from her bindings. Princess17.jpg|Princess taking down a soldier. Princess21.jpg|Princess bonding with the Witchblade. Princess23.jpg|Princess attacking Spectra soldiers. Princess35.jpg|Princess freeing herself from Witchblade's control. Princess36.jpg|Princess thanking the little girl for helping her. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Witchblade Wielders